Vietnamese Civil War
Vietnamese Civil War The '''Vietnamese Civil War '''was a civil war in Vietnam, the main belligerents being the government of Vietnam (Socialist Republic of Vietnam) and the opposition Republic of Vietnam (Some refer to them as "Free Vietnam"). The war took place from 2021 to 2030 (Later continues in 2031) during Minh Huang's rule. The Republic of Vietnam was supplied by NATO (USA, Canada, United Kingdom) by bombing the communist government of Huang, while the Huang was supported by Laos and received aid by China. The Vietnamese government along with other states recognized the Republic of Vietnam as a terrorist state and accused them for war crimes and violations against human rights. The government claims the "terrorist organization" has killed more than 70, 000 pro communist Vietnamese civilians. While the Republic of Vietnam has claimed government oppression of anti communists before and during the civil war. The most cruel and bloodiest battle in the war was in the Ha Tinh province, where 350, 202 men died and 97, 844 of them civilians. 80% of the city was destroyed mostly due to explosions and bombings by NATO. Around 41, 000 People lived in Ha Tinh after the war. Afters 12 years of being at war the Republic of Vietnam decided to negotiate peace with their opposition to give an Independent Southern Capitalist Vietnamese state. Minh agreed with their demands and signed the agreement with the opposition leader Ngô Trang. Exactly one year after the war when the Republic of Vietnam had an economic crisis so they cut their military budget and only had an army of 12, 000 men Communist Vietnam invaded it's southern neighbor and re - annexed it, with; Ngô Trang executed, all of their army executed along with them, 3, 000 to 4, 000 pro communists murdered or sent to jail and alleged 40, 000 civilians killed. Causes of the war In April 23rd 2021 there were mass protests occurring in Hanoi, the capital of Vietnam. The protests started due to the government's use of police brutality of dissidents, anti communists, and use of propaganda. The protests were mass, big as almost 25, 000 people calling for democracy. They wanted their current president (dictator) Minh Huang to be resigned and thrown out of office and have a re vote. The protests were becoming larger and larger, as of April 30th there were almost as 50, 000 protesters calling for democracy. Minh Huang seeing the protests weren't good for public view decided to sent a group of armed forces to silence the protesters. Days later in May 7th the protesters came again and probably larger. UN reports say there are 82, 000 protesters, Vietnam disagrees with them saying there's less than 50, 000, While Chinese estimates show 105, 000 protesters. However the results say, there were dissidents all over the streets of Hanoi doing harmless acts. Minh sends a group of armed men prepared and tells them to kill. And they do. 19, 000 people where injured and 15, 800 killed. This is now on known as the Hanoi massacre, much more worse than the Tiananmen Square massacre. After this kind of atrocity the UN decides to sanction Vietnam for human rights violations. Battles and Sieges Battle of Ho Chi Minh City (May 10th 2021 - August 15th 2021) The day this battle started was the same the day the civil war was declared by the Republic of Vietnam. The Capitalist South sent 15, 000 armed men to attack Ho Chi Minh. The city was heavily populated by pro government communists and had access to sea. Ngô Trang's commander Dương Cao was sent to lay siege on the city, but Dương saw that Ho Chi Minh had access to sea so navies could easily supply them. Not following his orders he attacked the garrison men with his army. The garrison was poorly trained and only made of boys who have finally became men and joined the army. The garrison was made of 20, 000 armed men and were hiding behind local homes and the airport and waiting to ambush them. Republic of Vietnam bombed Ho Chi Minh repeatedly until the streets weren't good for riding on. The armed men tried to charge against their opponents but were embarrassed by guerrilla forces. Minh Huang seeing the battle statistics he told the garrison army general to deploy civilian soldiers. The general managed to draft 4, 000 civilians into being part of their army. But all that did to him was buy him a few time so they retreated into near by city Tay Ninh with only 2, 000 remaining armed men and reported 257 unarmed civilian casualties. In August 16th it was announced that the battle of Ho Chi Minh city was a capitalist Vietnam victory. Insurgency at Quy Nhơn (May 11th 2021 - May 12th 2021) While there were pro government and pro rebellion sides there were also some neutral areas in Vietnam. Ngô Trang sent 6, 000 to 7, 000 fighters to occupy the neutral areas, Quy Nhơn was in this case. The local policemen were told not to start any fights with the "Free Vietnamese" soldiers. But one of the officers wasn't informed so when he saw the rebels marching he started shooting at them killing 3 and injuring Trang. Eventually the other officers were involved due to the misunderstanding. During the shooting the rebels lighted up all the police stations resulting special forces to come. No reports came of the insurgency but its revealed 78 rebels were dead or sentenced to it and 13 civilians killed from the clashes and the rebels were kicked out of the town. Siege of Đông Hà (May 13th 2021 - September 11th 2022) General Nguyễn Lac saw Đông Hà as an important militaristic point to get into Hanoi. Nguyễn thought there was no men near by it so he took 30, 000 fighters and went to the neutral city of Đông Hà. The locals living in Đông Hà were bribed by Huang to be his spies and give important information. Huang was then told the rebels were resting from the travelling, drinking and partying. Huang then he sends his second in command Hồ Lương with a group of 17, 000 men to shoot the undisciplined fighters of the Republic of Vietnam. But Huang was lied to, the rebels offered Huang's "spy" to tell false information of their situation. Once the bullets of the rebels rained hard on Lương he realized it was too late and ordered his men to take hold in a military base. In May 20th during midnight Lương sent a few troops to take all the water and food and to burn the remainings of the forest that surrounds the base. In October 7th 2021 the soldiers were starving and lost hope for the siege and around 7, 000 armed rebels left the siege. A day after the hungry Nguyễn decided it was time to attack the base. Lương during at night with a few other men set up a mine field all in front of the base, so troops that were charging towards the base were exploding with dozens while the firing squad shot at the others. In February 11 2021 the Republic of Vietnam started bombing the base with mortars, while the garrison had to throw hand grenades. Lương having no other choice he had to create a suicide bomb squad of 700 men ready to die for their country. Lương was them to kill enough to give the upper hand and start shooting at them. Countless Vietnamese lives for lost and half of the suicide bomb squad was made of civilians. Nguyễn then was told by an angry Trang to not to do anything and to let them "die off". He did this in the rest of february and other months but the base was still strong and secure. At September 11 the Republic of Vietnam retreated from Battle. Category:Vietnam Category:Civil Wars Category:Geopolitics 2020s